ARC-8822
ARC-8822 or "Boil" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper and he was also a Naval Officer for the Grand Army of the Republic and for Golden Squad. He was also an Admiral for Purple Squad and he is the leader for the Space Battles. He was fighting during the Second Battle of Maridun and Battle of Rectus IV. He is one of the smartest clones in the Galaxy. He is fighting with his fellow friends: Costin Jr, Box, Rex Jr, Gree, Fives, Tank, Dogma and Thiessen. We will see more of his smart plans and Space Battle skills.. Boil also has fierce battle tactics in space and will always join the battle below when seprartists ships are all but nothing but ash and floating parts. Boil joined Golden Squad after Waxer did and never regreted it. Boil was later killed on Skirrish when he was shot and killed on the cliff-face. Kamino Like all clones, Boil was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Boil used a DC-15 blaster carbine, rifle and grenades and EMP grenades. Boil trained with the ARC troopers and was also trained by the highly paid bounty hunters. When Boil finished his training he later joined the 212th Attack Battalion. He then later joined Golden Squad. Second Battle of Maridun In the second battle of Maridun Boil oversaw the LAAT's landing safely and all his men ok. After Maridun finished Boil saw the team looking depressed and down a man he asked what had happened and Rex said that CL-4444 "Costin' LAAT had crashed from being shot from above by a lone Hyena Bomber and that there was a statue put where his LAAT crashed the plaque said "A fighter fights a leader leads". Shocked by this Boil said "I'm sorry sir so very very very sorry" Boil told Costin before he left to be safe and fight those clankers with your son and Costin's reply was hey you know me I dont fight because I have too I fight because i like too. Boil was very close friends with Costin and even Costin Jr. Boil has a strict code on his Venator attack cruiser and doesn't like clones who won't fight or are too lazy to fight he also has a strict honor on his venator attack cruiser. HIs honor his. "Fight now or die standing, if the time comes I will give up my life for my cruiser" Boil is a strict admiral with a honor for winning at any means nessercery he has also been in 3 crash landings and survived all of them. Boil will give up his own life to save his own men because even though his actions in battle cause many deaths his tactics are brilliant and very decieving for the enemy. Boi's actions in the Second Battle of Maridun made him famous because he purposely crashed his old venator attack cruiser into a seprartist blockade ship. Before crashing into the blockade ship Boil ordered all his men to get in a shuttle and fly to his new attack cruiser "The bruiser cruiser" the space battle was won but the battle below had just begun. "Land below! The men need to get down there!" said Boil. Battle of Devaron During the battle of Devaron, Boil finally landed when the battle heated up. After Boil jumped in to an ARC-170 fighter and started shooting at the ground where the letter "X" was marked, after doing that he and ARC-3636 "Wolffe" found the kidnapped civils buried in an underground hole after being kidnapped by dark acoyte Asajj Ventress and being taken underground to die there. Wolffe and Boil rescued the civils and they were thanked by the leader Jeebs before he was shot by a commando droid. Boil was last to leave the planet because of the civils talking to him, whilst he was talking to ARC-7567 "Rex" and his engines failed and debris coming every where he left his ship in a Y-bomber injured by Ventress. He got to Gree's ship and collasped and died on the floor. Rex told two clone officers to take Boil to a room with medical supplys. He placed Boil on a table and gave him a needle called the "Box" that Mother Talzin made in a room in his star destroyer but she forgot to get them. When Boil left Gree's star destroyer he went back to the Ryloth System to find if any part of his former ship was salvageable. Boil whilst there was attacked on his own ship by battle droids he managed to sustain multipile injuries to his arms and legs he also managed to escape and join up with his squad again. Battle of Teth During the battle of Teth,Boil was left to defend againist himself and his brother ARC-8823 "Waxer" who was on Gree's ship at the time. Boil and Waxer broke through the front lines of CIS ships and Waxer landed to take care of the droids leaving Boil alone to fight the rest of the CIS army by himself. Boil landed soon after Box was killed and hauled Gree's body on the ship and also hauled Box's body to the ship aswell. Boil managed to miss most of the ground battle until the ground below the monastary started shaking because Dooku had placed explosives beneath the support beams of the temple floor. Boil telling his men too quickly get on his ship General Kenobi force lifted most of Purple Squad into Boil's cruiser and left before the monastary blew up and destroyed everything including magnaguards, battle droids and Gree's Ship. Boil after the battle wondered if staying alive was more useful then ever he sat down too think about the brothers he's lost in Purple Squad: Gree,Box,Tank,Costin,Dogma,Echo and Rex Jr. he ponded thinking to himself "I'm doing the right thing,doing the most dangerous missions,most republic soliders would tremble at doing,but at what price". Boil thought about this for a long time before shedding tears for his long lost brothers. Boil after the battle renamed his cruiser "Brothers forever" after seeing so many die in battle he finally went to his quarters and went too sleep. The Betrayal of Boil Boil was strong enough in his mind to refuse the power of dark Costin Jr. and he joined him anyway. When Boil and Costin Jr. got to Kamino Boil told Jr. it was to quiet until ARC-6446 "Bow" shot his weapon and stunned Gree and Costin Jr.. Boil then told Costin Jr. he was pretending to be a dark side slave Boil said "I was just playing you sir! I was pretending as if I'd let you harm Cadets! I cannot do this I cannot harm the cadets." Boil then turned back to his cruiser and preped his ship for take off. Boil was then later watching everything via hologram and laughed at everything and then turned it off. Boil then greeted the members again and told them they were going back to Coruscant. Mission to Mygeeto After the battle of Kamino he served at Mygeeto, Boil landed down after the rest of the squad. Hunter Savage who had just slain Quinn infront of Golden Squad eyes, Boil was fuming that their best pilot was dead. Boil later shot down Hunter Savage as Hunter had slain his brother infront of everyone even the new rookie. Yuzzi. Hunter was talking to the squad and he turned to help them for a brief moment but Boil knew what was up, when Hunter turned on the team as he force choked ARC-0000 before letting him go. Hunter stood tall saying "I shall murder again! And no-one will stop me!" "I'll be the judge of that." said Boil shooting Hunter without regret. Boil was called back to the battle in space and then called to Kamino for a talk. Death Sentence At the Battle of Skirrish, Boil, Jr, Waxer, Blix and Dahu camped on a cliff. They thought they were safe but they weren't. A unit of Droids came and attacked them so they needed to protect themselves from getting attacked and killed. When Costin Jr took one step wrong he fell but held on to the mountain. Then Blix tried to help him up and in that Moment Dahu saw that Blix was near to get shot, so instead he jumped in front of Blix so he got killed. He fell right in front of Blix's eyes. When Jr came up he thanked Blix and told him that everything should be alright. They all fought but they knew that they didn't have any chance against the droids so Boil came up with an idea, he told everyone to stand at the edge of the cliff, then he picked up a dynamite and exploded the mountain so the edge fell. He stayed but sadly he got ambushed by more droids and then he got killed. Jr, Waxer and Blix also survived and after a short time they went back to Coruscant,and reported their mission report to the jedi council. "Golden Squad" said Mace Windu "You are the most bravest clones from the Clone War. ARC-8448, after the loss of your father and son,it has made you a better leader. You have had many victories and losses but you show great admirattion to see the Clone War over. With the loss of your Admiral ARC-8822 it shall not go unoticed. He was a brave and dependent soldier with intent to save worlds from lossing civilians." They all agreed and Mace continued. "That is why in memory of ARC-8822 there will be a statue of him placed outside the clone barracks on Skirrish and Coruscant.".. But many days later the statue was ripped apart on Coruscant by thugs. The thugs were brought to justice and given a pardon but were found guilty. Boil's staute was remade with the words "Fight to become stronger and nothing more" on a plaque.